


Can You Imagine?

by sherlocksreverie (nefariousreverie)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousreverie/pseuds/sherlocksreverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is no time for love and other times it is something that barrels into you full force. It took 37 years for Benedict Cumberbatch to meet that special one, but he does. This work has multiple parts (16) but they are not split up into different chapters. It was originally posted on Tumblr by me. Then was added to re-edited and brought over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Imagine?

**_Can you imagine -_ **

_You had not seen him in over a month. Between your schedule and his, it was simply impossible. Although, you had spoken on the phone nearly every day and tried to video chat as well, it was still painful. It was akin to a physical loss. It was the not being able to curl against his chest in the middle of the night, not being able to touch his warm flesh, missing that smile - yes that special smile that was reserved for you and you alone - all of that made your heart ache with loss._

_But most of all, you missed the feel of his lips upon yours and the way his hands felt upon your flesh. You could still feel the whisper of where his hands had touched your skin, stroked your body - instead of phantom pain this was phantom pleasure._

_You had returned to London from your crazy work schedule. Finally, you were able to come home to him. Now, you were able to see the man you love once again._

_Realistically, you shouldn’t be in London at all today. The scheduled flight would have you returning tomorrow morning. Things were meant to be changed; were they not?_

_Through his assistant, you find out where he was scheduled to be today. She was told, of course, not to say a word about your call.  He was scheduled to be at a shoot for some magazine; which one you couldn’t remember. They sort of blurred together now._

_You made sure when you spoke to his assistant that you would be anonymously scheduled to come to the shoot. The photographer and the staff were also told not to let him know that you were coming._

_It was time. The staccato strike of heels was the only announcement you needed. There were enough people buzzing around that he did not or could not see your approach. Long and lean, you were any man’s dream with fair alabaster skin that contrasted with your dark curls and bright coppery eyes. Standing off to the side of the staged area of the shoot, you uttered a single word._

_"Benedict…."_

**_Part Two_ **

_He heard. Through all of the people and noises he heard you. It was a voice that he knew as well as his own. It was a voice that whispered his name in the night while his body consumed and took yours to the highest points of pleasure that were physically possible. Your sultry wine and roses voice was the one that whispered his name with reverence as he worshiped your flesh._

_Yours was the voice of the woman he loved._

_That single word, his name, was laced with both heat and honey._

_You couldn’t help but smile when Benedict’s head snapped up and his beautiful eyes found you waiting, but more importantly wanting. He did not care about the happenings around him. His long stride cut the distance between the two of you in what could only be called a heartbeat._

_His lips touched yours. Yet, it was more than a kiss, far more. With that kiss you could feel the love that was conveyed through it. Your body melded to his. His arms snaked around you. One hand rested upon your lower back and the other tangled in your curls. He was possessive of you. Yet, you were the one that had the greatest possession of all - his heart - and that was beyond priceless._

_Returning the kiss, soft and slow, you made love to each other in a way that never needed an article of clothing removed. It wasn’t until someone said something that the kiss was broken._

_"Uh. Mr. Cumberbatch? We are ready to get started."_

_He didn’t acknowledge the man that spoke. Instead he looked into your eyes. His hand was still tangled in your hair. Not a word was spoken at first; he just drank you in like a man dying of thirst._

_Oh that voice, how you loved the low growl of it and how the vibration of it felt tangible as it brushed across your skin._

_"Well, well, well. This is the best surprise I believe I have ever seen."_

_Kissing him again, your lips lingered so close to his. A whispered voice, your own, was breathy with the desire your felt._

_"I missed you."_

_Benedict started to speak, but upon hearing the ahem from the photographer he chuckled._

_"It appears that I am desired by someone besides you."_

_Leaning in just a bit closer, your lips brushed against the shell of his ear. Nipping and tugging at the lobe before words of truth were whispered in his ear._

_"Everyone desires you Sweetheart, I am just lucky enough to have you."_

_Benedict chuckled at you. "I need to work, I am sorry."_

_"There is no need to say sorry. You work and I will watch like a good girl."_

_"Good girl? Oh no. I desire for you to be such a naughty girl."_

_You couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “How about if I am good at being bad?”_

_He just smiled. Kissing you once more before breaking away, he moved back across the room to the staged area and prepared to work._

_A seat was found and you did just as you said. You watched. You would never refer to him as simply handsome. It was not that he wasn’t handsome, but there was so much more to Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch. You preferred the term glorious. That described more than his looks. It also described the beauty of his heart and the way his delightful mind worked._

_There was also one more thing. The way he looked at you; you were his and could never belong to another soul besides his own._

_Those beautiful eyes were more than just lovely to look into. They mirrored the man in all that he is and would ever be. The shy boy, the powerful man, and everything in between were echoed in those eyes._

_Benedict’s eyes stayed on you, unwavering. Your breathing had quickened; you could feel your pulse thudding faster. It was the heat that had spread through your body and make you need to feel his skin against yours that was the hardest to try and ignore. You needed his touch more than you needed to draw a breath right now._

_Painted lips mouthed to him. “I crave you.”_

_His smile changed. It was a bit darker and far more seductive. It spoke of promises that would be fulfilled tonight. The darkness of raw sexuality in his smile and eyes made you mewl softly in need for him_

_That was the final photograph taken._

_It would be the one photo that people would always associate with name Benedict Cumberbatch._

_While the photo garnered some of the most beautiful words from his fans, you and he both knew that the look was meant for you alone._

**_Part Three_ **

****

_The female model that had several pictures snapped of her with Benedict Cumberbatch during this shoot, glared at you the entire time they were working together. She was still glaring now that the shoot was over. The model swept past you angrily and hissed the words in your direction._

_"Bitch. He will leave you when his is finished fucking your gold digging ass.”_

_Oh you try to remain stony faced, but it did not work. You begin to laugh and laugh hard. You voice was so saccharine sweet with the hidden laughter._

_"Really? That is all that you could come up with?” You tsk’ed at the woman and had to try once again not to laugh. “Oh honey, try again. I know you could do better.”_

_The woman turned around to give you the nastiest stare that she was able to. You just shrugged and smiled. You, as always, remained unflappable to the taunts. You had always known that you were not everyone’s cup of tea. That was okay. It did not affect the way you felt about yourself, if anything it amused you._

_Musing, you realized that you have lived in London over half of your life. You had actually been born here to American parents. Due to the circumstances of your birth and your parent’s work, you lived here in London for the first year of life. When your mother and father returned to the US, you lived in the States for a while. Eventually you returned to London for schooling an just never left afterwards. Sure, there were trips to the States to see family, but London was always home._

_The traveling as you did between the two countries turned your voice an interesting blend of both an American and a British accent. Americans thought you to be British, Britons thought you to be Australian, and Australians really did not know who you were. You tended to shy away from media if you could._

_Benedict strolled over to you after changing into his street clothes once more. Taking your hand, he drew you from the seat and into his arms once more. His voice, low and soft, felt like someone was stroking your skin with velvet._

_"What was that about Darling?"_

_"I believe that was a fit of jealousy." You can’t help but smile. "It never ceases to amaze me how -"_

_His lips cut the words off. Kissing you, he jerks you closer to him. You felt it. He is aroused._

_That made you smile even more and start the mind whirring where a quickie could be had - right now. Your touch was ever so gentle. Long and slender fingers stroked across the front of Benedict’s trousers. You paused there to caress the hardness beneath the soft fabric. He growled against your throat. That simple sound made you shiver with pleasure._

_"I want to show you something." He whispered softly._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. But you can’t see where we are going. So turn around please."_

_Using his scarf, he blindfolded you and helped you out of the building. Left, right, down stairs, back up a floor, right, right, straight – the changes in directions were done purposely to cause your confusion. You were lost. You knew that were outdoors now but that was it._

_Benedict moved behind you and finally removed the blindfold. Leaning against the wall, he stared at you. There was something that was almost cruel in his look. You knew better. He wanted to play a game._

_"Don’t turn around. Just look directly at me my darling. Do you know where we are at?"_

_Your copper gaze flicked up, left and straight to his eyes once more. Your lips twitched while you tried to hide the pleasure of what he has done._

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me my darling, where are we?"_

_You came closer to him, and looked into his eyes. “You are a cruel, cruel man Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, teasing me like this. We are at the place where we first ran into each other. This is the place where we, quite literally, ran into each other.”_

_You had not recognized it at first. It was around the side of the building that hosted both of yours favorite cafe. You had been out on a run and he was walking. Your treat from this run would be a nut milk smoothie from the cafe when you were done. He had been leaving the cafe when you ran into each other._

_Benedict had just turned the corner and you did as well but from the other side. The collision occurred within seconds. Benedict ended up knocking you to the ground. He had apologized profusely and helped you back to your feet. Since you rarely watched movies or television, he was only vaguely familiar. You had never seen one of his movies or television productions; you had seen him on stage a few times, but still did not recognize the man._

_You had hesitated to give your name when he asked you for it. It was solely on your end, not knowing the man. But when he gave his own, there was a sense that you should do the same. You were on the spot and alone with a strange man. Sometimes, social niceties tended to flee upon certain circumstances._

_When you tried excuse yourself he would not accept any of it. There was something about you that made him need to know more. Can you believe a couple of years ago, you tried to walk away from him? You, in fact, wanted nothing to do with him._

_The name did not ring a bell when he gave it. Perhaps it was because you were that far out of the loop or perhaps it was because he introduced himself as Ben Carlton._

_He liked you instantly. He wanted to know who you were and everything about you. So he gave a fictionalized version of his own name with the hopes that you did not recognize him at all. Benedict was in luck, you had no clue about who he truly was._

_That started the talking. He asked you out for just a simple drink. You were not sure why you agreed. At the time, you had no idea that simply asking you to join him for a drink was just as painful for him as it was for you. You walked over to the café together. The warm laughter and chat started at the café. You were both smitten with each other by the end of the three hours you spent together. He found you brilliant and beautiful; you found him handsome and charming._

_Plans for an actual date were made and you both had a wonderful time together. This spot that you met at also shared other important events - this was the place of your first kiss, this was the first place he said I love you. So what was he bringing you back for now?_

**_Part Four_ **

****

_Benedict pulled you from your reverie of meeting each other for the first time. He was able to do such by stroking along your cheek with a single digit. You raised your eyes to him; he looked frightened for some reason._

_"Ben, what is wrong?"_

_"I would like to ask you something"_

_You kissed his nose with a smile. Your hand rose upwards to brush back a curl that had fallen forward. Fingers drifted down slowly, while tracing gently over his skin. You paused to cup his cheek and it allowed your thumb to stroke lazily across his perfect lips. Those lips brought you so much joy. The way he smiled and the way he kissed you could drown out the echoes of a bad day. Yet, his lips were the best when they parted to laugh. The sound of his laugh sent hot shivers down your spine._

_His laugh was your favorite sound in the world._

_"Benedict, you know you can ask me anything. I am an open book for you."_

_"This is hard - "_

_Pressing closer to him you knew once more that he was aroused. You turned ever so slightly to give his hardness a very gentle nudge.  A smile appeared on your lips and it was one of wicked delight. He appeared to be surprised with the smile that you gave him._

_"I know you are."_

_Benedict grabbed you swiftly. He turned and pushed you against the wall of the building roughly. His hands were on your arms and squeezing. It was wholly unexpected. You didn’t mind. You knew that he would never try to hurt or harm you. This was not punishment at all._

_It was mutual pleasure._

_"Insatiable! You shall be the death of me!"_

_Lips met yours and in the heat of the moment the world stopped moving. Even the kiss was rough. He bit and pulled. He tasted you. Teasing you with that kiss only made your desire for the man you loved all that greater. You felt his moans on your lips. You drank of him in the moment and cherished it. This was sweeter than the sweetest of wines and far more intoxicating._

_Benedict’s hips rocked and there it was. You, once again, knew the fullness of his arousal. Instinctively, your leg slid up Benedict’s body to curl around his slim hip. Your body drew his closer. When slender hands met his shoulders, your long nails bit across his back. Hips moved so slowly that he made you smolder with such need for his body and soul. It was him. It was all his doing. He made your back arch and you cursde the fact that while clothed this was as close as you could get to him_

_It was not nearly enough._

_He was the one that broke the kiss. There was no stopping of the erotic dance now flittered vaguely across your mind. His lips devoured your throat and then downwards. Along your collarbone and across the tops of your breasts he trailed. Kissing and biting your flesh, a strong hand moved from your waist to your breast. He squeezed gently. Through the thin garments, Benedict was able to feel against his palm your nipple hardening further._

_Pulling back, you saw those beautiful aquamarine eyes were wild with lust and passion._

_"You are mine." He rasped. "You are what I need more than anything in this world. I would give everything I have to keep you by my side forever."_

_Your touch became gentle. While there was still fire and passion, the two of you paused the need to devour each other on the spot. Caressing his cheek once more, you could feel bits of your heart splintering. He never seemed to quite believe that you loved him as you do. He didn’t seem to make the connection that you felt for him the same as he felt for you._

_"My Ben, you have me - body, mind, and spirit. I am not going anywhere."_

_"But I want you to. I want you to come with me. I want us to have a home together, not just a place to live. I want us to have home that is ours. Please? Will you do this with me?”_

_Truly, you were dumbstruck by this. He had gained somewhat of a reputation in the recent past for being a bit of a playboy. Most people did not know that the two of you were seeing each other. You didn’t attend the A-List parties and award shows with him often. Your own schedule was as busy as his and you were famous in your own right. Yet, it was not your face that was famous, it was your name. The paparazzi annoyed you. While he was wonderful at addressing the general public, you lacked that ability._

_You were oft times considered to be a cold fish by the media. You did not date very often before Benedict. It wasn’t for the lack of desire. It had to do with the lack of interest. Most of the men that you would find physically attractive were, like your father use to say, ‘all hat and no cattle’. You never got to know them well enough to get past the physical. They proved not to measure up to your high standards far too quickly._

_This left your dealings in the opposite sex as a love interest quite limited. You had only dated one man seriously, besides Benedict. While some people, mostly media, had a problem with this - you had none. You would prefer quality over quantity any day of the week._

_”Benedict, I don’t think I can.”_

_You saw it immediately. He was hurt. Your refusal was like a knife having been driven hard into his chest._

_"Ben, it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. I love you to the very bottom of my soul."_

_The hurt and the feeling of betrayal had turned hot pain inside of him. You could see it the anger that poured from his soul and to the surface. The pain darkened his eyes into the coldest of storms. You wished to sob and perhaps even punish yourself for being the cause of such anger and pain._

_"It has been a pleasure."  The simple statement cut like a knife through your body. The words were so cold that you visibly shivered._

_He pulled away from you quickly and started to walk off. The coldness within his soul was spreading. He could not look at you. He could not speak. He was deeply embarrassed and felt foolish for having asked the question._

_You needed to explain. It had nothing to do with him at all. You never lived with a man outside of your father before. Other than your parents and a roommate in the dorms while at school, you had never lived with anyone at all. You were just as frightened about doing the act as he was at asking, if not more so._

_You saw how the emotions changed the way he looked. The icy coldness of his eyes coupled with the hardness of his expression made your heart stop beating._

_"Please. Ben. Wait."_

****

**_Part Five_ **

****

_The reaction that he had given did not overly surprise you. You just wished with all of your heart that he would have given you the time to explain. You started to run. Luckily, you are able to run in heels as well as you can in a pair of running shoes, just not nearly as far._

_You ran to just past him. Then, with an abrupt turnaround, you faced him. You grabbed him and your hands slid through his curling locks. That grasp brought him closer for a kiss. Your lips were deliciously hot against Benedict’s. It took a moment or two before he returned the kiss. Your lips blossomed beneath his.  The kiss was akin to a fresh morning rose that bloomed in the light that was your Benedict._

_His hands found your curling tresses as well. He held you that way and would not let you move. Stepping back, you slipped further behind the building once more. Your back against the wall, he broke the kiss. Yet, it was you that spoke first._

_"Damn you Benedict. You can be a right bastard when you wish to be. You wouldn’t let me explain." Tears were pooling beneath your thick black lashes. You had also felt his pain and it engulfed you._

_He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Darling, your British is showing.” He sobered quickly from the chuckle. “I know. I…” the words trailed off_

_He was referring to how while you were born in London, you had been raised in the States. “Don’t. It is my fault. It was my entire fault. I am so sorry. I did not mean how that appeared!” A shake of your head, you kissed him again. While less rough it was not at all less passionate._

_Looking into his eyes, you could still see the fear that mirrored your own. Sighing softly, you began to speak again. “Benedict, I didn’t say I was leaving you. I did not say that I didn’t love you. I am just afraid is all.”_

_"What are you afraid of?" He asked gently._

_"No one knows about us, I really do not wish to be splashed over all the tabloids and such. I don’t want to hear the terrible things said about you, me - us. If we are living together it will get out quickly. That scares me. It is not you at all Ben” You sighed. “ Benedict, you are the man I love. You are the only man I love."_

_"You realize it shall always be like this, yes? I cannot just turn off the celebrity status because it is inconvenient. So you can either love me for all that I am or not at all."_

_You looked stunned for a second. Soft full lips part and not a word slipped from your lips. He was right. You would not deny that you love him, ever. It would be a lie. “I love you. Celebrity and all. When we met I had no idea who you were. I still feel like an idiot for that, but I didn’t fall in love with the actor; I fell in love with the man.”_

_His hand was still in your hair and he moved it downwards. His gentle touch stroked against your cheek and down your slender throat before it rose once more. Using his thumb, he stroked your cheek so delicately and with so much affection you thought that you might cry._

_"I know. You enjoyed me for me. That was what drew me closer and closer to you so quickly. I didn’t feel that I needed to be the actor, just the man." He paused briefly "So, what do you think? Shall we?"_

_Your mind was racing. You did not want to lose him. If that meant changes, then so be it. “Yes, we shall.”_

**_Part Six_ **

****

_You were on holiday. Somewhere warm and inviting on one of the British Virgin Islands you were able to relax and not think of anything but each other. You had been dozing on a raft in the private infinity pool right outside of the sliding glass doors of the rented cottage. The world had drifted away. You were only vaguely aware of your surroundings._

_Benedict had been laying on one of the chaise lounges in the shade, as fair as you were - he was more so. He had been reading a book. Or at least you thought so until you heard the splash in the water. A lazy smile curved your soft full lips upwards._

_You felt the bump first, right before you hit the water. Someone, and it had damn well better be Benedict, had hit your raft from the bottom. You were upended and into the water before you had the chance to make a sound. Luckily, you were a good swimmer. You could hear him laughing at you, even under the water. A smirk appeared. Using the bottom of the pool to help you move faster, you shot off through the water and straight between his legs._

_Coming up quickly behind him, you use the momentum to knock him over into the water and yank his swim shorts to his knees. Diving back below the clear blue waves you shoot back off. Trying to get out of arms reach was the main objective now._

_You were fast, but he was faster. Right as you came up for a breath, he took you down back below the surface. You were both laughing at each other, when you flipped him the middle finger and moved quickly away. His reach was much longer than yours. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you back to him. Curling your legs around his waist, you started to kiss his lips. That was enough to take him by surprise so that he popped you both back to the surface. When the kiss broke you started to laugh._

_"Remind me not to try to beat you in a swim race again, my darling Ben."_

_"Oh we were racing? I didn’t realize that."_

_Rolling your eyes at him, you gave him a little splash._

_He repaid the favor, except with a kiss. His lips parted  against yours and the invitation was too divine to pass up. Your arms curled around his shoulders, holding on to him tightly. The kiss was perfection to say the least - long, deep, and slow._

_You felt your entire being vibrate with pleasure at every delicate touch of his tongue to yours.  You cried out softly against his lips, and you could more than feel the smile he gave._

_Breaking the kiss, he spoke softly. “I love you.”_

_Pressing your forehead to his, slender fingers move to cup his cheek. “I love you too Ben. After all I wouldn’t have agreed to buy a home with you if I didn’t.”_

_That made him laugh and he splashed you again._

_You and he had bought a home together. It was on the north-west side of London and was quite charming. You had not even finished fully unpacking when he decided it would be the perfect time to take a holiday. At first you had thought he was insane, but being able to relax as such was far more needed than you would have ever thought._

_The house belonged to you both. You had no need for his wealth since you had your own. You had seen one of the articles calling you a gold digger, it disturbed you somewhat until someone commented about you actually were worth more than Benedict was. It became quite amusing then._

_"You know, you could dress like this all the time."_

_Chuckling softly as you shook your head. “I am wearing nothing but a pair of black bikini bottoms. I would catch a chill!”_

_Benedict gave you a lascivious grin. “I will keep you warm, not to worry.”_

_Scoffing at him, you rolled your eyes once more. “Silly man! Although I shall admit that you warm my icy cold heart quite well.”_

_"Icy cold my arse!"_

_"Don’t believe me eh? Oh my!" Crossing your eyes at him, you stuck out your tongue as well._

_You couldn’t help grin when he rolled his eyes for the faces made. Picking you up out of the water, he started to walk you both indoors. Heading towards the bedroom, he stopped when the doorbell rang._

_You looked puzzled. “Who could that be?”_

_A glance to the clock told him the answer. “Damn it! Lunch. I ordered us a late one. Please go put some clothes on?”_

_"Of course. You walked off to the bedroom to change and chuckle. He did have a slight jealous streak. Benedict did not want anyone seeing you naked but him._

_Lunch was a leisurely affair, filled with love and laughter. A nap was in order now. You were both under the palm trees in one of the large hammocks relaxing when you realized that Benedict was indeed asleep._

_You moved slowly and delicately, so as not to wake him. Pausing if he made a move or a sound at all, you opened up his swim shorts with the ease of a surgeon. Only your lips touched his body, which proved to be more difficult than you thought it should. Freeing his thick and nearly ready member, you trailed kisses down the shaft. A little lick was given. You tasted the warmth of his flesh. A slow inhale and your smile appeared. The gentle musk scent of his flesh was ambrosial._

_Your lips wrapped around him, and still you did not touch him with anything but your mouth. You licked and caressed while just the tip was suckled upon. He was aroused fully now. He was thick and hard between your lips. It was a joy that only your Benedict was able to provide for you._

_Slowly you moved down, taking more and more in. You heard his groan right before you felt his hands in your hair to urge you on. A warm mouth, gentle and sweet, began to stroke him up and down. Only then did you allow for your hands to touch him. One gripped at the base of the shaft and squeezed gently. The other scratched lightly at the heaviness of his sack. Benedict’s hips bucked up to drive himself in deeper into the wet warm confines of your mouth._

_Still you went with a slow, methodical pace; it was meant to tease and torment him some. Teeth were scraped so very gently along the base of him. You were perfectly relaxed with Benedict. Little sounds of delight and your little moans of pleasure were muffled around his hardness. Benedict felt the vibrations and groaned all the more. When you flet that he was nearly ready, you backed away. You started again once the stormy pleasure had been abated. Neither of you had any idea how long this went on for. For Benedict it felt as if it had been an eternity. Right before you let the gentle suckling become painful within his arousal, you went faster. You went faster to try to release the pleasure that you had been keeping at bay his realse for so very long. He tried to tug you back, like he always did. He tried to warn you what was going to happen next. You did not care. You never did. You drank fully of his pleasure. You quenched your thirst for his joy with your parted lips. When he was done and breathing hard you took the time to lick him clean. You lay there in the warm sun, your head resting at his belly. Your nails traced a pattern against the still rigid flesh before kissing the tip once more and covering him up. You said three words, before you dozed back off together._

_“I love you.”_

**_Part Seven_ **

****

_Home sweet home._

_That is what it felt like already. You would have never guessed that it would have happened this quickly. This would be yours and Benedict’s first night in the new house. Most everything had been unpacked. All of the painting was now done, thankfully. All that was left of the chores for today was that you needed to finish making dinner._

_Benedict was working that day, so you did quite a bit on your own. This was what you enjoyed. The turning a house into a home and being productive, was one of the simple joys in life. Making a face after having glanced in the mirror, you saw what a mess you were._

_“Well that will just not do.” You muttered._

_In no time at all, you were headed to the master bath to clean up a bit. You made the shower as hot as you were able to stand it. You scrubbed down and neatened up. After drying off and doing something with your unruly curls, you pulled on a loose short cotton skirt along with a tank top. You were finally ready to finish making dinner._

_Music played in the background. You loved the cello and could play it quite well yourself. So, in the warmth of the kitchen with Yo-Yo Ma played in the background, this was the perfect end of a long day.  The sauce had been simmering throughout day and made the entire house smell warm and cozy. Bread was baking in the bread machine. You had already decanted a bottle of red wine. All that was left was for Benedict to return home. That way you could put the fresh homemade pasta into the boiling water._

_As if on command, you heard the door unlock. A smile, of pure delight curved your lips and you were still smiling when he walked into the kitchen._

_Benedict’s long legged stride brought him quickly to you. You couldn’t help but smile even wider when he spoke._

_"Hello beautiful, welcome home."_

_He kissed you so tenderly; your heart began to beat faster. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you could help but return the kiss._

_"Welcome home yourself. Hungry?"_

_"Mmmm, famished. You made dinner?"_

_You laughed at the look of surprise on his face. “Of course, you know I love to cook. I thought a nice meal for our first night here would be apropos.”_

_"What are we having?"_

_"Something simple, it is just pasta. Yes, I know you watch your carbs, but I think you deserve a chance to be spoilt now and again. Want to set the table while I finish?"_

_"But of course my dear lady, I would be honored to." He bowed._

_You smiled softly. Would it always be like this, your thoughts questioned. You couldn’t imagine it not being. You were startled when you mentally called him something. Your soul mate._

_Dinner was fantastic. Dessert was even better; you made his favorite - Eton Mess. Both of you went about finishing up the dinner dishes while simply enjoying each other’s company. A water fight was started by you. You both played in the kitchen until the dishes were done and you both were soaking wet._

_Benedict removed his shirt and you changed into a different tank top. On the way back you made a detour into the kitchen again. You brought a glass of wine each of you into the television room. Curling up on the couch together, the music still played softly. Benedict sat with his arms around you. His lips brushed against your exposed shoulder and collarbone. You felt the warmth of his touch spread._

_Before the conversation really got started, the two of you were making out like a pair of teenagers on the sofa. You kissed his skin. You took your time while moving upwards to find his lips. It was a sweet, almost chaste, kiss. When his tongue started to slide gently against yours, your lips parted slowly to draw him in._

_Large hands cupped the fullness of your breasts. You could feel the whimpers slip past your lips only to be muffled by his kiss. He felt the whimpers and smiled. Benedict pulled you over, so that you were straddling his lap. You stayed that way, kissing and stroking each other, for a long while. Time ceased to have any meaning, as it always did when you were in Benedict’s arms._

_The kisses became more urgent. Without a second thought, he was lifting your skirt up and unbuckling his belt and slacks. The thin tank top that you had put on was already discarded. Benedict pulled you closer, until his mouth was able to find a hardened nipple. Cupping the other breast, he teased you that way. You felt his teeth and there was an arc of pleasure that you had no control over. Hips rocking, your wetness grinded upon his hardened manhood, that made him react further. He pulled your hair, harshly. You returned the favor. Your slender fingers pulled gently at his hair and you kissed him again. Grinning at you, Benedict spoke softly._

_“Trying to get me on my knees my darling? You know I have sensitive follicles.” He teased you with his glorious smile._

_“Maybe.”_

_Benedict moved you over. He slipped from the sofa and knelt between your thighs. Strong fingers eased your thighs apart. When he stroked you with his gentle touch, your nails bit into the fabric of the sofa. This was one of the times that he was so very gentle. You had always been extremely sensitive. His lips kissed upon the parting seam. Your body was opened to the man that you loved so very dearly. He tasted you. He licked and suckled gently. You were unable to help yourself. Slender hips bucked upwards and your hands grabbed at the nearest thing that you could find - Benedict’s hair. He groaned and grunted. He bit down gently and the kisses grew harsh. There it was, it rocked through your body all at once. Electricity flooded your veins._

_You called out to him, for him. The soft cries echoed through your new home. Benedict growled at you and moved up quickly. You were pinned to the sofa. His slacks were still on when he spread your legs wide. You were flooded by his hardness all at once. The moment you two became one, your head tipped back and you let out a strangled cry. Gripping his shoulders, hips moved with your need for him._

_Leaning, your lips meet his. It was a brutal kiss, taking and filled with need. His hands tangled into your dark curls once more and pulled. He found your throat biting lightly and sucking your flesh. You felt the next rush of release. This one hit even more quickly than the first. The raw pleasure crashed through your body like the crashing of waves during a violent storm. Your nails bit into his shoulders again and again – you almost drew blood._

_Resting your forehead against his shoulder, the aftershocks ricocheted through your entire body. His hand slipped between the two of you. You were surprised. Those long, deft fingers brought on another powerful release of pleasure while he slowed inside of you. Benedict turned you, moved you for his own desire. Moved so that you faced the couch, you were on your knees. Your rounded ass rose up, while shoulders were sent downwards. His hands cupped your breasts and squeezed. Fingers pinched and pulled at your nipples. You felt him enter you roughly. Benedict let his cheek rest against your back. His arm snaked over your hip to find your clit once again. You were positive he was going to break you in two. Out of nowhere you thrust back against him. Velvet wetness clenched and pulsed around his hardness. This time he met your orgasm with his own. You cried out together, calling each other’s names to the heavens above._

_Your body felt limp. You leaned back and in to him. Benedict stroked you gently. You stayed like that, holding on to the sofa, until you both caught your breath._

_Benedict whispered gently in your ear. “I love you.”_

**_Part 8_ **

_You had just finished getting ready to head in to the private office. Armani suit, Jimmy Choo heels, and red painted lips were the order for the day. Your dark curls were twisted up and back, to keep them out of the way. Basically, you were dressed in the normal costume for work._

_Right now, it was time for coffee. Strange thing, Benedict must have left without saying a word. Bizarre. The strike of your heels across the highly polished wood floor announced your entrance before you actually made it into the kitchen._

_Benedict looked up in surprise. You gave him the same look and then started to giggle and laugh._

_"Cute boxers Handsome." You were still giggling._

_He still looked surprised to be found as such. “Why thank you. I picked them out with you in mind.”_

_Stepping over and kissing his cheek, you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing more._

_"Oh really? How is that?"_

_Pulling you closer, he let his hands rest upon the curves of your hips. “Red as your beautiful lips and black as your heart, Gorgeous.” He teased. You had been called a black hearted bitch in his presence recently, granted it was by your best friend and completely in jest. Yet, Benedict took it and ran with it._

_"Mmm. Is that so?" You chuckled softly against his lips and kissed him gently._

_"Oh yes. Here you are teasing me with that outfit and those lips; when I know you have to work today."_

_You couldn’t help but sigh. It was true. Brushing your fingers through his unruly curls, you nodded. “Unfortunately yes I do. Are you filming today?”_

_"No. We needed a couple of days off to regroup."_

_You were your own boss. In fact, your parents had tried to talk you into going in to something like nursing. It was a wonderful profession, but not one that you had embraced. You regarded the nurses the true heroes of the medical world, rather than the physicians. It was more along the lines of you would not permit someone to boss you around or give you orders. It was one of the reasons why you started your own company at a rather young age._

_Benedict was taking a short holiday from filming. Your mind started to whir and spin. You couldn’t help but think about calling your assistant and cancelling the day out._

_"Hm." You clicked your tongue against the roof of your mouth. "Plans for the day?"_

_"Just spending some time here in the house, I have a few things that I need to do."_

_You smiled. “Would you like some company?”_

_"Are you thinking on playing hooky Sweetheart?"_

_"Why yes I am."_

_"Then I believe we have a date."_

_"Give me a moment to call the office and then I will make us some breakfast."_

_"But of course."_

_You did just that. You called the office and told your assistant to reschedule everything; you would not be in today. It was a quick change of clothing. You wanted to be more comfortable and a pair of loose palazzo pants and a cami type shirt were just what you needed. You chuckled when the cami was straightened. It must have shrunk in the wash and bared your midriff. Within moments you were back out._

_Biting Benedict lightly on the back of the neck, a grin appeared when you heard him yelp in surprise. You laughed in return at the goofy face he gave you._

_Starting breakfast, you made a high power high protein breakfast for the two of you. Black coffee and a glass of fresh orange juice, made with the juicer, were added to the table. Sitting down and starting to eat, you nearly choked on a sip of juice. He was making faces at you again and brushing his ankle along the length of your leg. Trying to look angry, but the sparkle in your eyes was a dead give-a-way that you were not at all angry._

_"Mr. Cumberbatch! Are you trying to play footsie with me?"_

_He grinned wolfishly at you. “Why yes, yes I am!”_

_"Hmpf! Weirdo."_

_He started to laugh when you did. Your coppery eyes met his bright ones. Your entire being softened. Even just being silly Benedict could make you melt._

_"Ben, I love you." Your voice had turned husky and sweet at the same time._

_He did not speak; instead he walked over to your chair. Lifting you up from the seat, he kissed your lips gently._

_"I love you too."_

_He carried you back to the bedroom. He held on to you tightly and moved through the bedroom into the master bath._

_"Where are we going?" You asked laughingly._

_"I think you need a bath."_

_"A bath?!"_

_"Oh yes and I am the one that is going to give it to you.”_

**_Part Nine_ **

****

_Benedict sat you down at your vanity. “Stay right here.” He commanded._

_You did as he directed and you curled up in the chair in front of the large mirror. You sat there wondering what he was up to. To your surprise, Benedict came waltzing back into the master bath with two large goblets filled with Mimosas. When he bent over to set the drinks down, you couldn’t help but admire the view. Benedict turned around and grinned when you gave him a wolf-whistle._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Admiring the view, Handsome. You do have a fine and lovely bottom."_

_He crossed his eyes at you and laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”_

_You replied in a faux Rebecca Rabbit voice. “Anything you want.”_

_"I like this idea."_

_The bath was still filling when he turned and took you back into his arms. Humming a little tune, he started the slow methodical chore of removing your clothing. Those beautifully sculpted large hands of his skimmed across your bare skin. You were still tanned from taking the holiday in the islands. He picked up the wipes off of the vanity table and removed your makeup gently._

_"By god, you are gorgeous. Whatever for are you doing with a man such as I?" The words were whispered._

_It almost broke your heart to hear those words. Eyes closed, you try to block the sadness that took your heart. You knew that he could not understand why anyone would find him sexy or even attractive. He didn’t realize that his looks combined with a certain ‘élan vital’, that essential spark, made him far beyond sexy. He focused on the smallest of imperfections. In your opinion, those imperfections were not a fault. Instead, they made him all the more glorious. Benedict felt that they made him unattractive._

_"What am I doing with a man like you?" You tilted your head to the side. "It is because I love you Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. I find your mind compelling, your touch delightful, your smile one of the most wondrous things to behold in the entire world. Yet, most of all I find you a wonderful, kind, desirable man. That is inside and out Benedict. I love you for the man you are. No one could ask for anything or anyone as amazing as you. I am grateful that I was able to find out." Your smile was wistful with the desire for him to understand all of this. “My love, you are the most amazing man that I have ever met or ever meet for that matter. I more than ‘just’ love you. I cherish and desire you as well.”_

_Your lips touched his. Gentle hands slid into his hair while your palms cradled his cheeks. Whispering against his lips, you spoke. “There is no one like you Benedict. No one ever will be like you. I love you. I love all of you. You are  a good man, nay, you are a great man. You have a warm and generous heart my Darling. That alone makes you loved and adored; the rest of you - yes including your looks - shines bright. You, the entirety of you, makes the sun seem dull by comparison. Do not forget these words from the very depth of both my heart and soul, ever.”_

_His eyes widened in surprise. You tended to be more reserved than he was. He was quite a bit chattier than you could ever be. You lived in your head too much  That was your biggest flaw. So the speech was heartfelt and it meant more to him due to your normal quietness._

_Softly you sang the song Laura by Bat for Lashes. As always, your singing was for him alone._

_“You say that you are stuck in a pale blue dream_

_And your tears feel hot on my bed sheets_

_Drape your arms around me and softly say_

_Can we dance on the tables again?”_

_Benedict stared at you, unspeaking. You were so much different than any woman he had ever been with. Most men seemed to think that with the latest woman they had bedded. You truly were different. Benedict did not know another person that even matched your intelligence. You were more like Sherlock, in the real world, than he was – minus the sociopathic tendencies of course._

_When the two of you first met, you did not realize who he was, you saw the man first and the actor much later. You had no preconceptions of what sort of man he was because of that. Wealth was another matter, you were quite wealthy. Yet, your preference for living a simple life was something to behold. The only A-List parties that you would attend were ones given in a private home in one of Benedict’s actor friends. You did not want the attention that came with dating a famous man but you dealt with it beautifully. Perhaps his favorite thing was that the two of you could lie in bed together, with you curled up against his side and read. The silence when doing so was never a cold or empty feeling. It was a feeling filled with warm love instead._

_While you told him often that you loved him, it was the small things that you did subconsciously. It showed such a deep love and loyalty for Benedict. You were indeed lovely to behold and men tended to flirt with you on a regular basis. Polite as always, you mentioned immediately that you were thankful for their interest, yet you were also very much taken._

_You always seemed to know when something was bothering him physically. So without him ever having to ask, you took care of those needs for him. Some of the work that he did was quite physical. Your touch was gentle, even when you were realigning some joint that had popped out of place. The same went from a mental standpoint. You were always willing to talk and try to understand what was bothering him._

_When he became broody and moody, you sang him songs that were spirited with happiness and delight. There was so much more that you did without consciously realizing how much it soothed his mind and soul. Benedict would never deny that how you made him laugh was one of the things that happened, especially when he needed it most._

_Your hands dropped downwards, while you pressed even closer.to him. The fullness of soft breasts ended up crushed to his chest. Your slender hands slid along his waist to pull the boxers that he wore downwards. The kisses you shared with him were ethereal and enticing. Such simple ways to show it, but the kisses were shared moments of unspoken love. The shared kisses were never one sided. They completed both of your hearts. Your eyes opened in surprise when he picked you up again and gently placed you in the tub._

_The water splashed over the sides, which was fine. The tub was part of a wet area with drains built into the floor. As soon as the hot water hit your flesh, you moaned with sweet surprise._

_Benedict chuckled softly at you. “You would have made a lovely mermaid.”_

_Your brow lifted and you chuckled in return. “You mean I am going to lure men to their death?”_

_"You will be the death of me, so yes."_

_You laughed and shook your head. “You are quite silly this morn my Handsome Love!”_

_He grinned happily at you. Stepping into the tub himself, he slid in so that his chest was against your back. His lips brushed against the side of your neck, while his arms wrapped around your waist._

_"I thought we needed this." Benedict stated quietly._

_"I need every moment I can spend with you, so there are no disagreements from me."_

_Leaning back against him, you both began to relax. You took the drinks from atop of the bath table and handed him one. A little mewl of approval escaped your lips, which once more drew his lips to your throat._

_Benedict set the goblet down upon the side of the bath. He picked up the body wash you used and your loofa. Slowly, he began to scrub your skin, starting with your back. He worked every inch of you. He washed and conditioned your hair, taking the time to comb through your long curls to untangle them. Benedict’s touch helped to relax you further._

_A blush lit your cheeks, warming them. “Thank you.”_

_"Always..."_

_You moved in the water and sat behind him. Wet skin brushed to his warm flesh. Leaning closer, slender arms wrapped around Benedict, so that gentle hands could stroke his chest. Biting his earlobe with a smile, your voice was warm. “Your turn.”_

_You did the same for him, except using his loofa and body wash. You took your time. Running nails down where you had just washed and then washing every centimeter once again. Every part of his body was scrubbed and stroked. You washed and conditioned his hair as well. While Benedict leaned back, deft fingers gave me a soothing scalp massage._

_When all was said and done, Benedict picked up his watch from the small table that went across the bath, and looked at it. He started to laugh._

_"Do you realize how long we have been in here?"_

_"Hm. No clue."_

_"2 1/2 hours."_

_You both started to laugh when you heard your cell phone ring from the other room._

**_Part Ten_ **

****

_You were both dressed and were planning to go out to a small bistro around the corner. You had decided on  a long sundress and Benedict was wearing a charming suit._

_"Oh hell. I forgot to check my mobile phone. One moment please Sweetheart?"_

_Listening, you frowned. It was your best friend, Kati Bowditch. She also happened to be your personal physician. You had some tests ran earlier in the week due to constant fatigue and nausea. Apparently, Kati was calling you back with the results._

_Mouthing to Benedict that you would just be a minute or two more, you called Kati’s personal mobile phone._

_"Hello Sweetstuff, do you have some results for me?" You asked after Kati answered._

_" ‘Lo Babe, yes I do. Want the bad news or the good news first?"_

_Kati spoke gently to you. You could feel your heart pound quicker when she explained what was going on._

_You turned pale. Benedict looked up at you alarmed. You could barely stammer out the words. “Are you certain?”_

_"Yes. I ran the results myself."_

_"Fuck."_

_"No thanks, I love you woman but I do prefer men." Kati quipped._

_Benedict looked more alarmed, you did not swear often._

_"I’ve got to go. I will make myself an appointment later."_

_You quickly disconnected the call. You could feel the room start to spin. So with a staggering step, a seat was quickly taken. You couldn’t speak. You couldn’t even think straight. You always very careful with what you did with your body, so how?_

_Benedict came quickly to your side. Sitting down next to you, he took your hand. “Sweetheart, what is wrong? Is everything okay? Who did you call?”_

_Your coppery eyes flicked over to his bright ones. In this lighting they were blue and you just stared deeply into them. A shrug of the shoulders was the mute reply. You had no idea if this was going to be okay or not._

_Tears began to spill when fear wrapped around your heart and squeezed. ”Ben, I-I-I…” You couldn’t do it. You could not tell him what was breaking your heart in two. This was such bad timing. You had no idea with to do about it either. You weren’t married. You were living with a man that was quite possibly the most famous man in the world currently. This meant you would catch the whip of that publicity as well. At least you would when the word got out to the public. What you did next could very well end up as a life or death situation._

_Public? Media? Oh god. No. You hated dealing with the media. You had only had been photographed with Benedict twice thus far in your two year relationship with him. Even the tabloids had not caught on, yet. You had caught a couple of scathing remarks about yourself in the media when the pictures showed up online of you and Benedict together. Granted, it was not many, but still it was very awkward when the remarks were so public._

_You felt Benedict cradle you close, yet in your still dazed state you did not understand what was happening. Was he going to be angry at you or the situation? Was he going to do something horrid such as leave? Taking a deep breath, you knew better than that. He was not that sort of man._

_Wrapping your arms around him, you pressed closer. Tears fell like a waterfall against his throat and you just stayed there, weeping. You wept for what seemed like was hours. You wept until you could not shed another tear. You laid there against him, shivering. Benedict stroked his fingers through your hair and rubbed the back of your neck._

_When you pulled back, the worry was writ across his face. Swallowing hard, the look he had made you physically ache._

_"Ben, I am so sorry."_

_"About what my Darling?"_

_"This. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I would not consciously do such a thing."_

_He kissed your lips lightly, it was almost chaste. Taking the time to brush the trails left on your lovely cheeks with his thumb, he then asked gentle questions with the hope of you opening up._

_"Who called you earlier?"_

_"Kati."_

_"Is that whose call you returned?"_

_You nodded rather than tried to speak, feeling your throat tighten._

_"Are you ill?"_

_"No." Your voice croaked softly._

_"What is wrong then my love?"_

_"I-I-I-I am pregnant Benedict."_

_It was his turn to stare. While the rest of him turned white as a sheet, there was a bright flame in his cheeks. Swallowing hard, he found it difficult to understand what you just said. He swallowed again, moving past the lump in his throat._

_"You mean I am going to be a father?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How far along are you?"_

_"I have no idea yet." Stammering out three little words was difficult. "I am sorry."_

_Dropping from the chair to the floor, he knelt before you. His head pressed to your clenched hands upon your lap. You could feel the hot tears wetting your skin. Benedict stayed that way for a while. Your heart felt splintered as he did this. It was too soon, it was much too soon for this._

_He moved just a bit and kissed the back of your knuckles. He stayed there still weeping. Moving a hand to your belly, he pressed his palm against the softness of the dress. He caressed your belly with such care and gentleness, that it made you shiver._

_"We are going to be parents. Thank you my love. I believe the only happier day in my life was the day I met you."_

**_Part Eleven_ **

****

_You were just beginning to wake that morning. You could feel the warmth of the man you loved curled against your side. A sleepy smile appeared when you realized where his hand was. Benedict had taken to sleeping spooned up against you in the middle of the bed. His hand rested lightly, but possessively, against the barely there swell of your pregnant belly. Rolling over, your eyes searched his sleeping face. You were still marveling about him being in the same bed as you, even though you had been a couple for well over two years now. Unable to resist, you kissed his lips with a passion that both amazed you and frightened you at the same time. His eyes were not even open when he returned the kiss with a fiery passion of his own._

_"Good morning Ben."_

_"Waking with a kiss as such, I would say it is a rather brilliant morning m’self."_

_Running your nails down his chest, you chuckled._

_"My darling, I have a question for you."_

_Your brow creased. That was unusual for Benedict to do; normally he just said whatever was on his mind. “Of course, what is it?”_

_"The BAFTAs are coming up, would you consider going with me?"_

_Kissing his lips again, the sound of his voice made you ache. It was your fault, you thought. You so rarely went to any event with him. It wasn’t that you two never went out. You tried to avoid the large bashes that were mostly A-List celebrities._

_"I will have to double check my schedule, but I believe it is the following week that I am scheduled to return to the States again. If I can go, I will." Pausing for a moment, and thinking. "I think you should be punished for this. You will need to go shopping with me for a dress to wear."_

_You tried not to grin. Yet ,when he started to laugh, you grinned and giggled at him. It was a joke between the two of you. You hated to shop and he loved it._

_The day started out quickly, both of you were working that day. A quick shopping trip was taken to find a dress. It was a very quick trip after you confirmed that yes you were indeed leaving the week following the BAFTAs. Luckily the dress would need little altering and you would have it in plenty of time._

_Benedict had picked out the dress, shoes, and handbag. You had plenty of jewelry. It was the lingerie that took the longest. It was also a secret; he had no idea what you had purchased._

_The days sped by quickly. You were quite thankful of that. The days coming up to the Big Day you were waxed, trimmed, both manicured and pedicured, given facials and body scrubbed at the salon. Finally, the day of, you glowed._

_Benedict was leaving you be while you were putting on your make-up, finished doing something with the unruly curls that crowned your head, and finally getting dressed. You kept the makeup simple. It was full painted lips that stole the show. You had a beautifully shaped full and generous mouth. Softly seductive lips were painted a dark cherry red, you had considered blood orange but the dark cherry suited you better. Your brows were shaped well and just a hint of shading was done to make them stand out. Your eyes were painted simply, a quick sweep of a sparkling white shadow paired with black liner and mascara topped off the ensemble. You would have sworn that you stood there looking at your perfumes trying to figure out the perfect one for at least a hour.  A hint of Jar’s Bolt of Lightning touched your throat and wrists. All that was left was the getting dressed part._

_There was a bit of nausea swirling in your belly. Taking a deep breath and ignoring it, you knew it was just nerves. The undergarments that you had chosen were wispy little things that would be hidden beneath the dress. The soft silk and lace were pale gold. With your still lightly tanned skin, they shimmered like actual gold upon you. The panties were barely anything and the bra was thin and sheer. Neither piece left anything to the imagination._

_Unzipping the garment bag, you carefully removed the dress. A smile curved your lips when you thought about the almost row that you had with Benedict. The dress had cost over two thousand pounds and you thought it was a ridiculous price. He had chided you gently over that. You both were quite wealthy, especially you. You were worth over 20 times what he was worth._

_The dress he had picked out for you was gorgeous. It was a paneled Stella McCartney. The front was white with a straight neckline. Long sleeves added to the modesty of the dress. The back had a center split and the inner panels were white in the back and black in the front. The long hemline swept the floor. Stepping into your shores, a pair of kitten heeled Jimmy Choos that were black in the front and white in the back, had been chosen for the night. You kept to a lower heel than most wore at these events due to your height. It would be strange that you could possibly be almost four inches taller than Benedict in a pair of rather high heels. You could look him in the eye barefooted. One last quick look in the mirror and you were now ready._

_You started to walk out and realized you were not actually ready. You put in a pair of large diamond solitaire earrings that had been a gift from your parents for earning another degree. Then a diamond solitaire necklace was added, that had been a gift from Benedict, now you were finished._

_Walking out in to the living room, Benedict was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book. He heard the soft strike of your heels when you entered and looked up._

_"Dear lord, you look positively stunning."_

_You blushed brightly and looked at the hardwood floor beneath your feet. All you could do was blush brighter and mumble a quiet thank you. This was not you, and you knew it. One of the reasons you preferred to stay out of the limelight was because you hated dressing up. It was bad enough you had to wear a suit for work, but this made you feel like a dress up doll. If you could have gotten away with it, you would wear boots, jeans and some sort of fitted shirt everywhere you went. Either that or be naked._

_"Thank you for doing this for me my darling."_

_You had not even heard him rise. You did not know he was so close until you heard him speak._

_"It is my pleasure Benedict. I know you have wanted this for a while. It was the least I could do, honestly"_

_He gave the two curls, that you left loose against the side of your cheeks, a slight tug. Your hair was in a simple, yet elegant, French twist._

_"Your hair looks lovely like this."_

_"Thank you Ben. I feel like a brunette Barbie doll."_

_He chuckled and was not surprised._

_"You are a stunning woman, no matter what."_

_"I am a little self-conscious. You can see the baby bump in this dress."_

_"It is not noticeable Sweetheart. Only our parents know and since it is not public knowledge it will go unnoticed."_

_You walked hand in hand out to the waiting car. Settling in, it was brief but the short ride. The ride seemed to take an eternity, unfortunately. When the driver pulled up, the nausea came back. Taking a deep breath and closing your eyes, the light bulbs were already flashing.  Benedict got out first and helped you out. The crowd was strangely so much louder than you expected._

_What you did not realize that this was the first time that Benedict had taken a date to a major awards show in quite some time. Voices yelled about who you might be. Neither you nor Benedict gave an answer. You stepped back when the photographers wanted to take pictures of Benedict alone. He only permitted a couple of pictures as such. He extended his hand to you to pull you back in. His arm went around your waist; it was easy to see that you and he were quite intimate with each other. Some people seem to think, with most women that Benedict had been with publicly, there was always a guarded space around him. They thought that he was never truly involved with another person, even if they were standing close together._

_Then there was you._

_It was easy to see that you were both at ease with each other. It was also easy to see that you and he were indeed an item. Through the Q &A part with the photographers and the interviews, you were asked your name several times. You and Benedict both refused to answer, someone would figure it out online shortly as it was._

_The moment you feared the most was someone commented on, in your opinion - quite rudely, about the baby bump. Benedict did not answer; he was a bit stunned at the audacity of the question._

_"How rude. Commenting on a woman’s weight like that!" You replied._

_The last question was asked when you started to head into the venue proper._

_"Miss! Miss! I know everyone is curious and everyone is wondering, so how is Benedict in bed?"_

_You did not break stride, instead you simply turned your head while you walked on and smiled a saccharine sweet smile._

_You tried not to laugh, you did grin instead now while speaking. “How is Benedict in bed? Marvelous!! He doesn’t steal pillows or blankets, he gives me plenty of room, he does not snore - how could a girl ask for anything more?”_

_The awards ceremony went quite well. Benedict had taken home two awards and you could not be more proud of him. Your comment about him in bed had circled the globe. Thankfully most people, outside of the US, didn’t know who exactly you were._

_Time had passed and it was now February._

_You were home sick. It wasn’t anything to be alarmed about. You had a slight fever and a sour stomach. Still, you felt like death just hopped on to your doorstep._

_A message had been left by you with Benedict’s assistant, saying that you were home. You had given specific instructions for her not to bother him until filming was finished for the day. There wasn’t any reason to alarm him and quite possibly mess up the filming schedule._

_You dozed on and off throughout the day. Something startled you awake, A gasp escaped your lips and your eyes flew wide open. On the opposite side of the large sectional sofa was Benedict watching you.._

_"Hey.” You croaked._

_"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"_

_You didn’t answer that question. A glance to the clock told you that he was home much too early. “What are you doing home?”_

_"Filming wrapped up and my assistant told me what was going on. I was ready to strangle her for not telling me when she said it was by your orders not to disturb me." He smiled softly. "Are you okay?"_

_"I am fine. Just a little bug apparently, it is nothing really"_

_Benedict stroked his fingers through your hair, picking up a strand and staring at it. He seemed to be memorizing the black coffee color with intensity. “Sleep Sweetheart. Get some rest and we can watch a movie when you awaken.”_

_You smiled and made a little noise, acquiescing to his command. You drifted in and out of sleep, but never fully waking up. You heard him on the phone, you thought. He talked to at least two different people on the phone. Alas, you could not make out who he was speaking with._

_You felt him move you so that your head was in his lap. The warmth of Benedict’s touch and body were soothing._

_Slowly, you started to awaken. A brush of the back of your hand against your cheek and something bumped your nose. Blinking in surprise, you grumbled softly._

_"Ow!"_

_Benedict leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Wake up my Sleeping Beauty.”_

_You blinked a few times and started to sit up. You ended up positioned between his thighs and Benedict’s arm was across your back. He looked over your shoulder and smiled._

_"Who were you on the phone with earlier? Or was I dreaming?"_

_"I am sure you were dreaming at some point, but I was on the phone with your parents and my parents. I didn’t think of the time difference. I felt guilty interrupting your parents while they were at work."_

_"Mmpf." You nodded. "What time is it?"_

_"Here? Just a little after five now. When I called your father? It was ten in the morning there."_

_You chuckled. You had done the same thing before._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Better, thankfully. I am actually hungry."  You started to rise to fix yourself some soup._

_"Settle down there Little Lady." He teased you with a heavy southwestern accent. It was something he picked up from one of his movies. "I will make you something."_

_You started to rise from the spot you were sitting in, so that he could stand. Your hand hit the arm of the sofa and something felt - odd. Looking down you noticed a ring on your left hand. You never wore rings, so this was a surprise._

_Since you were feeling off, what you were seeing did not quite register. You raised your hand to take a closer look. The ring was stunning. The ring was set in a platinum band with a large radiant cut diamond in the center. Two trapezoid diamonds sat on each side of the larger one. A pave setting around the ring with smaller diamonds completed the look. It was expensive and exquisite._

_You were flat out confused. Looking from the ring to Benedict and back again, you stuttered out a non-nonsensical word. He pulled you into his arms again and whispered against your lips._

_"Marry me please my Love. You have already made me the happiest man in the world, allow me to do the same for you - please?"_

_You could only nod mutely. The look on your face was one of complete surprise. A tentative smile appeared upon hearing his laughter sparkle in the late afternoon light._

_"Is that a yes?"_

_You nodded again and it took a few moments to find your voice. “Yes.” You did take a deep breath to ask something that prickled in your mind. “You are not just doing this because I am pregnant? Promise me Benedict.”_

_He kissed away your tears and spoke softly. “I purchased the ring this past November. Our parents knew, I asked your father’s permission first and foremost. I was planning on asking you Christmas morn’ but you had told me you were pregnant and - I didn’t want you to think that it was because of that.” He smiled a touch sheepishly._

_You wept silent tears of joy. “Benedict Cumberbatch I would be beyond happy to be your wife. I love you with everything that I was, am or ever will be.”_

_"I love you too my Darling. Oh, and by the way? Happy Valentine’s Day."_

**_Part Thirteen_ **

_You were both out in LA. You had purchased a small home out there years ago because of so much flying between there and London. You often taught a section out at UCLA was the original reason for purchase. It came in handier now since Benedict was prone to spend time out there while filming._

_Today was your birthday, it was the end of February and both your parents and Benedict’s were spending the day with the two of you. It was after lunch, and you were all seated in the warm garden. It felt glorious this time of year to be out of doors and warm. London was chilly and wet. Most of the US was iced over. Yet, California was a lovely getaway._

_You sat on a blanket at Benedict’s feet. The chairs were giving you horrid backache while being pregnant and the ground was just more comfortable. He moved from the chair and sat behind you on the blanket.._

_Sitting back and just relaxing, you let the conversation drift around you like a warm cloak. Eyes closed, you leaned back against your fiancé. He snaked his arm around you and let his fingertips stroke across the gentle swell of your belly. You were showing quicker than what was deemed normal. It was just this week that you asked to see the ultra sound. Normally when it was done the screen was turned away from you. You had wanted a surprise._

_Even finding out early, it was a surprise. You had seen the ultrasound and to your amazement you were pregnant with two boys. You had not told Benedict as of yet. That would be done later tonight._

_"Monkey? Do you need to go lay down?" Your mother asked._

_"I am fine Mom. I was just relaxing." You smiled over at her._

_Benedict started to laugh and laugh hard. He looked down at you. “Monkey??”_

_Your father had to cut in on that. “You didn’t know that her childhood nickname was Monkey, Ben?” Your father joined him in the laughter._

_A mock growl was given to both of them. “Great. Just great. Ben, I think I should keep you away from my parents. They will tell you all of my secrets!”_

_You blushed a fierce red. Your cheeks were stained with such a bright heat that even Benedict’s parents laughed. Your father began to speak. “Did my lovely daughter ever tell you about her nose being pierced, Ben?”_

_"What? No!" Benedict looked upon you with complete surprise._

_You shot your father a murderous stare. “DAD!”_

_Your father just grinned at you when you muttered something about ‘let’s play murder’._

_Benedict rested his chin in your curls. “I want to hear this story. A piercing, I would have never thought. My fiancée is much too proper.”_

_That was true. You were quite proper in public. Out of the public eye, things were incredibly different._

_Your father began the story. “How old were you? 16?”_

_You just nodded and gave a shake of your head._

_"Okay the Monkey was 16 and she took her cousins to the mall because the entire family was in for some holiday or another. On a whim, she purchased a nose ring. It was a tiny thing and was hardly noticeable. So the kids all came home and were sitting in the living room with the adults and…." He frowned._

_"How long were you home for sweetheart?"_

_"About two hours Dad." You replied._

_"Nobody noticed for about two hours. Something caught my mother’s eye and she flew at Monkey with murder in her eyes and proceeded to rip the nose ring off her face."_

_Benedict and his parents gasped, not understanding how such a thing could be funny._

_"The nose ring was a magnetic sort and my mother was in on the joke. It scared the hell out of me and my wife." He shook his head fondly at you, his only child._

_Benedict started to laugh and everyone joined in. It was quite difficult to not laugh along with Benedict. He gave your earlobe a tug. “So you have always been like this?”_

_"I am afraid so. I am told I keep getting worse."_

_"Bloody hell! What have I gotten myself into?!"_

_Leaning back to kiss his lips, you smiled brightly. “Should have thought about that four months ago there Bucko.”_

_Benedict hugged you tight. When your eyes met, there was a sparkle in the depths of both of your gazes that shone only for each other._

_"Have you two set a wedding date?" Benedict’s mother inquired._

_You and he spoke at once. “Not ye- ” came your reply when he started to say “Two months.”_

_"What? Benedict! Have you gone daft?"_

_"Careful there, your British is showing once again." He gave you a goofy grin. "Not to worry Sweetheart, I believe that between the two of us and our parents we can plan something small and simple."_

_"Ben? Seriously? That is too soon. You are filming and I am teaching for the next three weeks."_

_Both sets of parents chimed in with their delight and agreed to help._

_"Apparently I am out numbered." You chuckled. "Very well. How many people are we thinking?" You asked._

_Everyone seemed to agree that 25-50 people would be ideal. You merely nodded. This was going to be interesting. Especially, since the most difficult part of this would be keeping the press out of the loop._

_You went back into the house, briefly, to fetch a pad of paper and a pen. Returning, you sat back down with Benedict. The discussion turned to the wedding at hand._

_"Where shall we hold it? I personally prefer London. That has been my home for a long time, and it is only you and Dad that are stateside Mom."_

_Your parents agreed. Friends and Benedict’s family were all in Britain, not to mention that was where you and Benedict lived as well._

_You kept notes of the discussion. Then Benedict had an idea. “Sweetheart what is your opinion of a beach wedding at one of the islands? We can do it completely casual, just close friends and family. Then we can go straight to the honeymoon without ever leaving the island.” He gave you a leer._

_Benedict’s mother scolded her son teasingly._

_You couldn’t help but laugh. That leer was priceless and so was his mother. “I wish I had a picture of that look Ben!” You smiled and kissed him. “I like the idea.”_

_"Mom, Dad? Your opinions?" He asked his parents and you did the same with yours._

_They all agreed the island idea was perfect. Except, which island shall it be? You would look later this evening and see what you could find out for weather and such. Price didn’t matter, really._

_A look of shock and a gasp of surprise suddenly startled everyone. It was the first time that you noticed this. The babies were moving and kicking. Your copper colored eyes widened. At the same time, Benedict jerked his hand up and returned it to the curve of your belly._

_"Is that what I think it was?"_

_"Yes. Yes it was." You started to giggle and then laugh._

_Both sets of parents were looking on in alarm._

_Benedict answered since you were still giggling. “We just felt the baby kick for the first time. And we were able to be together to feel it.” He started to grin happily.  ”I am going to a Daddy soon!”_

_"How far along are you dear girl?" Benedict’s father asked._

_"Sixteen weeks Sir. I am just amazed. I have read about how it would feel but it was so much more than I expected! I can’t believe how swiftly the babies are kicking!" You were glowing with happiness._

_"Babies?" Benedict asked with surprise._

_Shit._

**_Part Fourteen_ **

****

_The sun was starting to fade at the Angsana Velaveru, Maldives atoll and you were with your parents at the moment. They had a large suite in which you were able to get dressed. You kept the makeup simple, it was just enough to make you glow. Your hair was held back by a garland of flowers and a single bejeweled hair pin that had belonged to your grandmother. It was left loose otherwise. You wore no jewelry. While you didn’t wear shoes, each foot was adorned with what people tended to call barefoot sandals. It was a loop that went around your toe and attached to a much larger loop that went around your ankle. What no one realized was that you wore a dark royal blue bikini beneath the dress. Your dress was simple. It was a halter style sundress that fell to just below your calves. The soft material was heavy gauze. Taking a deep breath, you turned to your parents._

_"Mom? Dad? Are you ready?"_

_"Of course darling."_

_Your father turned to dial the front desk to let them know that you were leaving the hotel. Honestly, you felt dizzy. This was the most important day in your life. It somewhat made you feel strange. It was not a strange feeling in the least._

_You and Benedict got along famously. You both tended to talk through things rather than let them fester or get into a row over. You had no doubt in your mind that this was the man you loved and wanted to marry. It was the permanence of it all. Your role models had not divorced. They stayed together always. Thankfully all of their relationships were the ones you aspired to have. You knew you had found it with Benedict._

_The drums played a heady beat when you stepped out of the darkness that had fallen through the trees and into the light of the setting sun. Your mother took a seat upon entering and your father walked you down the aisle with the utmost of care._

_You couldn’t help but grin at seeing Benedict. He was wearing a dapper hat along with two pieces of a three piece suit. Below the waist was a pair of swim shorts. Benedict was barefooted as well. Your father turned to look at you. He hugged you tight and kissed you with love and pride._

_"Congratulations Monkey. I love you. I am so glad that you found a good man to share your life with." He whispered._

_You kissed your father and hugged him. The ambrosial scent of the bouquet you carried washed over your father. It was then and only then that he realized how real this truly was._

_"I love you Daddy." You had not called him Daddy since you were five years old._

_Your father brought you to Benedict. While you could not hear what he said, you saw that he whispered something to Benedict._

_"Take care of her please son. She loves you more than anything is this world. We love you too." Your father spoke and then rather than a handshake, he hugged his new son-in-law._

_"I will James. I love her more than there are words that have been spoken throughout the ages."_

_Benedict’s best friend was officiating the ceremony. He spoke quietly, it was just enough for the 20 guests to be able to hear. The rings were placed on each other’s fingers. When ‘You may kiss the bride.’ was said aloud, you and Benedict both met with the kiss. It was your first kiss while being married. The two of you realized that at about the same time. The kiss became deeper and the group of guests was applauding the kiss. Both of you broke the kiss breathlessly. You saw Benedict’s eyebrow rise slightly and gave an imperceptible nod. Both of you started running towards the end of the pier and shedding clothes with each step. Standing on the edge you both hopped into the water and started running again, this time hand in hand._

_You laughed. You two played in the water. Finally in a darkened area where no one could see you, the two of you laid in the sand together. You both were silent for a few minutes while watching the sun drift down. The moon and the stars were bright. There was not a need for a fire or artificial light._

_Benedict rolled to his side and watched you. “I love you. Thank you my one and only love.”_

_”Thank you?”_

_"Yes. Thank you for putting up with my moody broodiness and loving me enough that you agreed to be my wife."_

_You blinked back the tears. Shoving him gently back on to his back, you knelt across his hips. One knee was positioned on either side of him. Your hands hit the sand and like a curtain of rippled silk, your curls hid both of your faces from view._

_His hands stroked up and down your nearly bare back.. You kissed him with such love and reverence, that it almost stole your breath away how much you loved your now husband._

_His hips rocked upwards and you pressed down at the same time. You could feel him undo the ties that held the bikini top on. Those large beautiful hands of his, wandered your flesh. He stroked, caressed, and felt every inch of you that he could. They only rested when each cupped your breasts._

_You groaned with pure pleasure as his thumbs brushed across the tip of each hardened nipple. Leaning forward more, you found his lips. Kissing him, the words that simply did not exist in the English language were spoken with the kiss._

_You stayed on top, his hands moved again to untie each side of your bikini bottom. You helped to remove the swim shorts from his hips and pulled them completely off. This was different. It was like you were able to make love for the first time, yet with all the familarness of each other’s bodies at the same time._

_Benedict rolled you over to your back. You embraced gratefully the weight of his body pressing between your thighs. Painted lips found his chest and trailed across the warm firm flesh. A bite and a lick accented the soft kisses here and there. Guiding himself, he entered you so slowly. It was as if he wanted to feel each minute bit of your heat wrapping around his hardened shaft, separately._

_Slowly the two of you began to make love. The passion was fierce, yet the movements were lazy. Each of you taking the time and care to show each other how much you loved one another without resorting to words._

_Your slick wetness covered him. Already, you were ready for what would come soon. Long legs around his waist pushed him in deeper with your bare feet urging him on. You bit his shoulder, to muffle a cry and not draw attention to your location. Wet velvet squeezed his hard shaft within you. It clamped around his hardness and simply, milked._

_The wondrous rush of release hit you each at the same time. It was like a welcomed storm hitting the water and then rushing through your veins. For him it was different„ it ricocheted down to his spine. The power of it left him unable to move. It had never been like this before, for either of you._

_He had spoken of that one night and made the hypothesis that it was because neither of you had ever fallen this deep in love._

_The tide was coming in while you laid there against his chest. Benedict stroked your back lovingly. It wasn’t until the water began to lick at both of your toes, did you decide it was time to return._

_Rising and then taking the time to straighten your bikini and hair, Benedict did the same. You walked back hand in hand when Benedict made a little chuckling sound._

_"Sweetheart, I just realized something."_

_You smiled softly and looked at him. “Oh?”_

_"My wife is six months pregnant and can still look fantastic in a bikini. I am the luckiest man alive."_

_"You are such a goof!" You laughed at him._

_"That is one of the reasons you married me."_

_"Well yes, this is very true. Oh, I almost forgot. The photographer is a friend of yours correct?"_

_"Somewhat, he is the younger brother of Peter. You are worried about the photographs getting leaked?"_

_"Yes. This is our day. I don’t have any desire to share it with those we do not wish to."_

_Benedict nodded. “We are fine. Peter would cut off his brother’s gentleman’s gentleman and sew it to the lad’s head if anything leaked. That way he really would be a dickhead. Although I do believe I will let him have one of the pictures to use in his portfolio.”_

_"Where do you come up with these things?" You laughed. "Good idea. I know he is young and trying to make a name for himself. Being handpicked by Benedict Cumberbatch to do wedding photos will look smashing on his resume. Oh the tangents of your mind, they have the ability frighten mere mortals, especially those that wish to be dickheads."_

_"My mind is a mystery to all." Benedict smirked at you._

_Still hand in hand when you entered the small resort, you two were greeted with warmth and affection. There was no way to hide the grin on either you or Benedict’s faces._

_You each excused yourselves and went to put on proper clothing, not to mention the removal of some of the sand that was making things itch.  Hurrying back out, the party had just started._

_You were kissed and hugged so many time you forgot which was coming from who and when. Benedict was suffering similarly.  It still was kept casual. Everyone sat down to dine with each other, you were drinking a juice blend while others toasted the night with champagne._

_Benedict held you close always. Right now he was making sure that this was real and you were not going anywhere._

_The cake was cut, the dancing was over and now it was time for you to relax. You and Benedict took a long hot shower together, before curling up in bed._

_You were lying in his arms, relishing the slow kisses that you shared. You made love for the second time in your married life. This time it was rougher, filled with need and passion._

_You both laid together, exhausted. A smile lit your lips and you gave him a good night kiss. Looking into his eyes, a single fingertip trailed down his handsome face. “I love you Mr. Cumberbatch.”_

_"I love you too my darling Mrs. Cumberbatch."_

**_Part Fifteen_ **

****

**_Interviewer:_ ** _“Ladies and gentlemen, we know that the guest we are having with us tonight have been kept rather hush-hush. So tonight is a special program. We are discussing the love and love life of marriage with a newlywed couple. We have an exciting show this evening, along with a never before guest with us tonight. If you would please welcome - Mr. and Mrs. Benedict Cumberbatch!!”_

_[Wild applause and cat calls from the audience]_

_You and Benedict walked out hand in hand. He was waving and you were smiling and nodding. Nobody really knew you, so it felt inappropriate to be as gregarious as he._

_He was wearing a lovely summer suit and you were in a similar shaded, knee high, boat-neck maternity dress. There was only one more month left of your pregnancy. When you both sat down, he put his arm around you protectively. Taking a breath, you realized it wasn’t too bad. You couldn’t see the audience from the bright lights of the stage._

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Welcome welcome to you both to the show tonight. It is a pleasure to see each of you.”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“Thank you. It is a pleasure to be here.”_

**_You -_ ** _“Thank you, I have to admit, this is a bit unnerving.”_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _Turning to you. “You have never had an interview before, am I correct?”_

**_You -_ ** _“I have, but they have always been in reference to my work.”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“Not to worry, I have prepped her.” He joked._

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Shall we begin? How did the two of you meet and when?”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“We met a little over two years ago. We ran in to each other out of the blue.” When you chuckled, he spoke again. “Tell them the story Sweetheart?”_

**_You -_ ** _Nodding to your husband, you smiled widely. “Ben speaks the truth. I was out running, training for a marathon actually. We turned the corner from opposite directions and Ben knocked me to the ground.” The crowd chuckled and you could feel it ripple through the air. “I don’t watch the telly or make it out to movies. I had seen him before at the theater, but I was still completely unknowing to who this man was that knocked me on my tush.”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“I even gave her a false name, Ben Carlton, to see if she was playing dumb or whatnot. Nope, she was not playing. She literally had no clue._

**_Interviewer –_ ** _“How did that make you feel?”_

**_Benedict –_ ** _“To be quite honest, relieved.”_

**_You -_ ** _“I tried to walk away from him after an introduction and a thank you, but he would not have any of that. Yes, he says he can be scatty. In truth, he is extremely persistent. I know there have been rumors. But yes, it is true that I wanted nothing to do with him. I actually tried to find a way to get away from THE Benedict Cumberbatch.” You laughed with a shake of your head._

_[The audience laughed with you.]_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“So, Benedict, when where you able to get a date with this lovely woman.”_

**_Benedict_ ** _\- He turned and grinned at you when he saw you blush brightly. “About twenty minutes after meeting.” He smiled. “We went to the cafe that I had just left and she would have gone to later. I believe we were both smitten when we left three hours later.”_

_You nodded in agreement._

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“When did you reveal who you really were?”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“Within those three hours, I am surprised she did not murder me on the spot. Some fans spotted us and wanted a picture.”_

**_You -_ ** _“I was terrified when these strangers approached us. I had no idea what was going on. Also, there was a great deal of confusion on my part. I recognized the name Benedict Cumberbatch from theater then, I had no idea that he was doing film and television as well.” You gave a quirky grin. “I wasn’t mad. I actually laughed at him.”_

_Benedict gave you a little poke in the side and you laughed at his antics._

_"Crazy man!"_

_He leaned over and kissed your lips softly. “Crazy for you.” He rumbled._

_[The crowd went wild at that.]_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Mrs. Cumberbatch, I have seen the tweets asking about how tall you are. Do you mind answering such a question?”_

**_You -_ ** _“I am about 1.8 meters tall or 6 feet, depending on where you are watching this from. I know that it has been spoken about on numerous occasions because at certain events I wear heels and that puts me about 7.62 cm taller than Ben.”_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Did you memorize those for the show or are you able to do the maths automatically?”_

**_You -_ ** _“Automatically, I lived in the US for 16 years, but I traveled with my parents extensively outside of the US and then on my own. It just became second nature.”_

**_Interviewer_ ** _– “There were several pictures of you both leaked to the press in the last couple of months. You were both in swimming suits. How did you feel about that?”_

**_Benedict –_ ** _“It happens. I don’t have to like it, but it happens. I am sure there are stranger ones out there of me.”_

**_You –_ ** _“Really? How do I get ahold of them?”_

**_Benedict –_ ** _“I am sure they are on Tumblr.” He really was just teasing._

**_You –_ ** _“I understand why the fans wish to see that sort of thing. I see this man – “Letting your hand rise and fall in the air close to Benedict, you grin. “in various stages of undress on a regular basis. I know why fans wish for that.” You grinned a touch wickedly. “Trust me. Best view in the world.”_

_[The audience was screaming in delight their ‘I love yous’ to Benedict.]_

_Giving a wink, you grinned once again. Benedict gave you a playful poke and you poked him back, the little exchange between the two of you went on for several seconds._

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“This question is for both of you. What is your favorite thing about each other and what did you notice first about each other?”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“Oh fucking hell, there are too many for me to list. My favorite thing?” He mulled over his answer quite briefly. “What I first noticed, and I hate to admit this, was my wife’s looks. You can’t help but notice that when someone runs into you. Yet, my favorite? Wit, Intelligence, Charm - in other words - the essence of her mind.”_

**_You -_ ** _“Ahh, Hmmm. Damn. This is hard. I could literally take all day answering this, because there are so many favorites. What did I notice first? Ben’s voice. His first words to me were ‘Are you alright?’ Well maybe OOF! Anyway, his voice. I know the audience knows what I am speaking of.” [Audience cheers and woots loudly] That low rumble made me sit up a bit straighter. There are so many reasons why I fell in love with Ben. My absolute favorite? His goofiness - his sense of humor. Ben has the ability to make me laugh and smile. We had something go terribly wrong at work one day. I was sobbing in the living room when I had gotten home - I have an odd schedule and it was around 4 am when I arrived home.” [Little noises of concern from the audience] “Apparently I woke Ben up and we spoke about the evening and it ended up with me laughing and smiling” Leaning over some, you kissed Benedict on the corner of his lips while whispering I love you._

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Do either of you have problems with the fans that swarm, Benedict?”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“No. I love my fans. They are amazing and generous. I am thrilled when they want a snapshot of me at events. I love the fan art that has been gifted to me. We even have some of it hanging in our home.” [The audience cheered upon hearing that and watching Benedict stroke your hair] “The only time it has been a problem is when we go out and are trying to have some private time. There is a bit more to the story, but I will leave that to my wife.”_

**_You -_ ** _“In general, I don’t have a problem with his fans. Some of the cards we received after our photographer made one of our wedding photos were just a delight. I have received some hate mail, alas. I haven’t gotten any threats but some of the mail is truly awful.”_

**_Interview_ ** _– “Is it true that you both actually met several years ago on a film set but just didn’t realize it?”_

**_Benedict_ ** _– “Yes it is.” He groaned. “I was with someone at the time, so my eye did not wander really. The story goes that my wife was doing some consulting work, because the director is a good friend of her’s. I believe we saw each other once for 10 minutes and got into a slight row”_

**_You –_ ** _You laughed and nodded. “I was in a horrible mood and had just wanted to go home. A friend of mine called me needing some help, so I came to the set. I feel sorry to this day of anyone having had to deal will me. I just walked off a 30 hour shift and was just deplorable. I fixed the problem and Ben had some question why I was doing this. I am fairly certain I nearly swung on him”_

**_Benedict –_ ** _Laughing and laughing harder. “Yes my darling does have a a bit of a temperament when sleep deprived. Luckily, nothing happened and I still have an intact nose.”_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“We are almost out of time, so we shall do a flash round Q &A. Please answer the questions with little to no elaboration please. What is your favorite type of food?”_

**_You and Benedict_ ** _\- “Anything homemade.” You both answered together in unison._

_Interviewer - “Favorite musician?”_

**_You -_ ** _“Dvorak or Yo Yo Ma.”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“Right now Sigur Ros.”_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Money or Sex?”_

_You and Benedict - “Sex.” You and Benedict replied to the question in unison, once more, while looking in each other’s eyes._

**_Interviewer_ ** _\- "Books or Telly?"_

**_You -_ ** _“Books.”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“Books.”_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Favorite sound?”_

**_Benedict -_ ** _“My wife’s singing.”_

**_You -_ ** _“Benedict’s laughter.”_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“Coffee or tea?”_

**_You and Benedict -_ ** _“Both!”_

**_Interviewer –_ ** _“How do you feel about the term ‘Cumberbitches’?”_

**_Benedict –_ ** _“I truly dislike the term and have spoken at length about it several times._

**_You –_ ** _“This is where Ben and I disagree. Is it a flattering term? No. But unless you give something the power do be or do, it is powerless. It isn’t an insult. It has been given power with pride to a large group of people that adore Benedict. They name themselves that. It is not about calling a woman some horrid name. It is not about taking power away or using it hatefully. These, mostly young women, wear the tag with pride. They wear it with love. It is similar, but nowhere in the same realm, as a person of a certain ethnicity or religion as the person that they are speaking to call each other out with a racial or religious slur. My grandparents are Jewish. Within a group of friends back in the States it was not unusual to be called a JAP or Jewish American Princess. Coming from some people it might seem hateful, but within the group that is all Jewish women, it was a compliment. It was a statement of sisterhood and togetherness. I feel the same way about the term Cumberbatch.” You would have sworn that you could hear the crickets in the audience going ‘cheep cheep’ for the silence. “Okay I think I babbled a bit there. Erm. Ooops?”_

_[The audience chuckled at you with warmth]_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“The last question is what is your favorite secret?”_

_Benedict - “Anything about our bedroom.” He grinned just a touch wickedly._

**_You -_ ** _“I have a Tumblr account.” You grin as soon as Benedict starts laughing._

_[The audience goes insane with cheers applauds and woots.]_

**_Interviewer -_ ** _He looked completely surprised at your answer. “Are you serious?”_

**_You -_ ** _Unable to stop grinning at Benedict’s laughter, you batted your lashes at him. “Yes, I am quite serious. I have kept it completely anonymous and don’t update it nearly often enough, but yes I do. As far as I can tell no one realizes it is me. The pictures are all of our life together and they are all taken of me, except a few. Most of the pictures are in our home with us being horribly goofy and silly. I do not follow anyone nor do I answer any of the comments or asks.”_

_[The audience is still going wild and gave a standing ovation.Someone in in the audience yelled a very loud ‘FUCK YAH SHE IS ONE OF US!’]_

_You - You laughed and smiled at that. “Whomever yelled the ‘fuck yah’ should be gifted with a blood orange and perhaps an original Johnlock signed by Ben and Martin!”_

_[There was even more cheering over the signed fic.]_

**_Benedict -_ ** _He put his face in his hands so the fans would not see him laughing. “You guys see what I put up with on a daily basis?” He joked._

**_Interviewer -_ ** _“That is all the time we have for tonight, Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cumberbatch!!”_

_[The audience gave you both a round of applause that turned into a standing ovation]_

_\- End of Recording -_

_You both lingered for quite some time and answered fan questions. Benedict whispered to you about standing for photographs. You consented to the idea._

_Most of the pictures were taken of you together with some fans. There was one young lady, you guessed her age to be about 14, which asked softly to have her picture taken with you alone. You obliged the girl that had asked so sweetly. Several pictures were taken and all of them turned out beautifully._

_"Why did you want just a picture with me?" You spoke warmly to the girl._

_"You have been my hero since I was seven years old. You used to work with my dad. I got to meet you when I was really little like six or seven times." She smiled. "I never met anyone that was as kind, brilliant, and beautiful as you before. Mr. Cumberbatch is lucky to have you ma’am."_

_You almost wept at the words this little girl spoke to you. “Who is your father?”_

_"Spencer Goodwin miss, I am Nichole Goodwin."_

_You gave the young lady a warm hug. Spencer had been one of your closest male friends since you had arrived in London. Unfortunately, shortly after you started dating Benedict, Spencer had been killed in a horrific accident while in the Middle East working. You gave Nichole a business call of yours. It had your work mobile number scrawled on the back in elegant script. ”When you turn sixteen, call me. My private work number is on the back of the card. I think we can find an internship to fit you.”_

_Nichole hugged you in return, rather hard. “Thank you miss!”_

_The day was over finally and you and Benedict were heading home. “Sweetheart, what did you think?”_

_"Ahh my husband, it was not nearly as bad as I thought it would be."_

_"Good. I am very happy to hear that. You charmed the audience. It was a perfect interview! Thank you for doing this. It means the world to me to be able to show to the world the woman that stole my heart."_

**_Part Sixteen_ **

****

_It was a warm sultry night in July. You and Benedict were at a friend’s house grilling out and having a lovely time. Music played, friends chatted, and it was a normal night with friends in London._

_Benedict had rearranged his schedule. He was no longer filming. You had finished working two weeks ago, having given notice over three months ago. The board was running the business you owned now but you had veto rights, as always. Any day now, you would be giving birth._

_You had gotten up to go to the ladies room and was standing there, washing your hands, when it happened. A sudden rush and your water had broken. You just stood there for a moment. The first thought that came to mind was that you were glad the bathroom was tiled and not carpeted. The next one was oh shit._

_You stood there trying to figure out what to do. You felt no need to make a big fuss, so you texted Benedict._

_You heard him before you got a text back. He was running through the flat. His feet hit the floor soundly in a state of panic. Opening the bathroom door, you called out for him._

_Those beautiful eyes of his were wide with panic. This was unlike him. Normally Benedict was a calm man. The thought of something happen had worried him greatly._

_"Want to help me clean up this mess?"_

_"My darling wife, we need to get you to the hospital."_

_You gave Benedict a stubborn look. “We have time. I am not leaving this for someone else Ben. It is somewhat gross.”_

_He laughed. Benedict knew better than to argue with you when you were like this. It was completely pointless and it got nothing done. You both cleaned up the mess._

_"Sweetheart, don’t worry. It can take a woman up to a week before labor actually starts. This is just a waiting game now."_

_Benedict was surprised by your statement. He had not known. “Are you sure?”_

_"Positive Ben, we are fine." You kissed his cheek gently and smiled. "That being said, I think you are going to be a Daddy very soon."_

_"Oh god" He looked positively terrified._

_Benedict helped you back outside and the goodbyes started after telling the group what had happened. You whispered to one of the owners of the flat about what was going on and saying that while the mess was cleaned up, you were still sorry about it happening._

_Benedict was driving while you were lying back in the seat. He broke the silence first._

_"Do we need to go to the hospital?" His voice was full of concern._

_Your hand rested on top of his and you gave it a squeeze. You thought about his question for a heartbeat or two. “I think it might be a good idea. Perhaps to see how far about the contractions are and how far along I am dilated.”_

_"Sweetheart, I love you. I love you so much that it makes me ache with longing for you even if you stepped away for just a moment. This is all foreign to me. I will gladly admit that I am frightened."_

_You didn’t laugh, leaning over in the car, you kissed his cheek instead. “Everything will be fine Ben. Please try not to worry yourself. This is just another part of nature.”_

_You winced slightly. It was the first harsh contraction. Breathing through it as best you could, you noticed that Benedict’s hands tightened around the steering wheel._

_"The Portland yes?"_

_"Yes Benedict."  You had picked up your mobile phone and gave the hospital a call to let them know you were on your way. This was one of the finest private hospitals in the world. The Portland was also the only fully private maternity hospital in the UK. They catered to a wealthy crowd and the reason you had picked this specific hospital was the fact that it would be easier to keep the media out of there than most anywhere else._

_When the two of you arrived at the hospital there was already someone waiting for you with a wheelchair._

_Benedict was parking the car while you were in triage getting checked. You were quite well known here, almost more so than Benedict was. Your personal physician came in to shake your hand and gave your cheek a warm kiss._

_"Dr. Cumberbatch! Are you ready for the happenings to begin?" Callum Hanston asked you cheerfully._

_"But of course Dr. Hanston. How are you this fine evening?"_

_"Good good young lady, let’s get you to your room."_

_You were brought to the room and Benedict was already there. He had not been prepped yet. You were in the bed getting an exam and he looked so much like the stereotypical scared father to be that you giggled._

_"You are in active labor Dr. Cumberbatch your contractions are less than five minutes apart and you have dilated to 7.5 centimeters."_

_You smiled and thanked the man. This was rather pleasant in fact. Most of the hospital staff knew who you were by reputation at the very least. You had become a physician a good number of years back and also started your own pharmaceutical company at the age of 18.Of course, having the last name of Cumberbatch didn’t hurt either._

_Benedict went to change and do a little scrub up. You just relaxed and breathed through the pain. It didn’t seem to take long until you were told that you were fully dilated. Hours had passed, actually. Your husband coached you. He wiped the sweat from your brow. You were fairly relaxed. Oh yes, it hurt. You were sort that had a very high tolerance for pain._

_Benedict was sitting next to you after the last wave of pain hit. You glanced to the clock in the room and smiled. You sat up the best that you could and leaned over. Kissing Benedict’s lips was one of the greatest joys in life. “Happy Birthday my wonderful husband.”_

_He sort of stared at you for a second. He had not even realized that it was his birthday already. Looking up at the clock, it was a little after 2 in the morning. He realized, you were correct._

_"Thank you my Darling. I think this is the best birthday gift anyone could ask for."_

_The contractions were coming faster. Then it was time. Pushing and then not pushing. Your hand gripped Benedict’s. A cry of pain and the first baby was born. He was a beautiful little boy that very much so looked like baby pictures of Benedict. It was 4:31 a.m. The next baby came about four minutes later. They were small at around five pounds or 3.3 kg each. You laid back in the bed, exhausted. Your two newborn sons were being cleaned up._

_"Dr Cumberbatch? Mr. Cumberbatch? Do you have names picked out?"_

_You were too tired to think, so Benedict answered the question._

_"Alexander Carlton Cumberbatch is the older and James Timothy Cumberbatch is the younger." Benedict spoke proudly._

_You laughed at him with great glee and happiness. He had the look of ‘see what I made??’ on his handsome face. The boys were named after his father Timothy Carlton and your father James Alexander._

_You kept craning to see the boys. You looked exhausted but the glow and the way your eyes sparkled with happiness countered the exhaustion._

_"Sir? Ma’am? You have visitors. Would you like to have them come in?"_

_Once more, Benedict spoke for you since he already knew who they were. It was your parents and his that were waiting. Your parents had come over as a surprise and Benedict’s parents lived in London proper as it was._

_They boys were maybe 30 minutes old when you began breast feeding them. Benedict helped you getting them into position and moved you as well so that they could each find a nipple. When they were done, you both took turns holding the boys. Your parent’s eyes shined with love and pride. The whispered voices and the smiles made you smile happily. Each of the grandparents then took time holding your newborn children._

_Your mother was tearful and so was Benedict’s mother._

_"Mom, Mum." You used both to differentiate between the two. "No need to cry."_

_It wasn’t until you noticed that Benedict and both of your fathers were in tears as well. Benedict was holding his oldest son while you started to feed your youngest, once again._

_Alexander and James were both taken to the nursery for a while. You were all chatting when your last words were. “I love you Benedict. Happy Birthday.” Then you fell into a sweet dream filled sleep._

_Two weeks later….._

_You, Benedict and the boys were at his half-sister’s house. A celebration was in order for the new parents. You were relaxing and drinking a glass of iced tea, much to everyone’s horror. It was an American thing that you deeply loved in the summer warmth._

_Benedict was posing for pictures with the boys and laughing. He looked so happy. In two weeks he had already became the doting father._

_All of his family was present. You had a couple of friends over as well.  The pictures were amazingly fun, especially when Benedict was hamming it up in front of the camera._

_You watched your husband. Never before had you seen him this happy. It wasn’t that he had not been happy with you previously, this was just different._

_His mother and father were watching the boys and having more pictures taken, when he sat down next to you._

_The kiss shared was lovingly tender. You were both happy. If anything the birth of the boys brought you even closer together._

_"Can you believe this Ben? Can you believe we are parents? I can’t think of anything in my life that has better than having you and our children in my life. Thank you. I love you, my husband. I love you with all of my heart."_

_Benedict smiled and took your hand. His lips brushed across your knuckles before he kissed your lips. “Nor can I think of anything better. You and our boys have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you my darling wife, my Anastassya Cumberbatch”_

_-The End-_

_This was originally posted on Tumblr. The first chapter was based off of a dare that I had gotten and the rest of the chapters because people seemed to want more. I have re-edited this version. Nothing was really taken away, except to make the words flow better. Some content has been added. None of this is factual; none of this is an actual account of anything. It was for fun and that is it. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Much affection,_

_Risa_


End file.
